


Nice To Meet You

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil Secret Santa, Chance Meeting, Fanart, M/M, Modern AU, accidental messaging, meeting online(sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started when Bard accidentally wrote to the wrong number.</p><p>It continued when Thranduil wrote back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BANG9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANG9/gifts).



> for @BANG9  
> A modern!au fanart with context :D I hope you like it
> 
> Cursive is Thranduil, regular is Bard.

  


_‘Hello’_

‘Hey’

_‘How was your day?’_

‘Still not over actually… -.-’

_'Oh dear…busy?’_

‘Nah, it’s alright; nice n quiet :)’

‘yours?’

_‘Thankfully over. I found a nice little place to unwind a bit before heading back to the hotel.’_

‘That’s alright then. What happened?’

_‘A meeting out of town. Dreadfully boring and slowgoing. Just glad it’s over.’_

‘Can’t wait to go home?’

_‘Indeed. At least this drink is good.’_

‘… What town did you say you’re in?’

_‘? I didn’t. Glasgow, why?’_

 

**“Nice to finally meet you in person.”**

* * *

 

It had all started when Bard accidentally wrote to the wrong number.

It continued when Thranduil wrote back.

It turned into their daily ritual, asking how the others day had gone, telling each other their little troubles and musings, but never meeting face to face.

It came to a point one night when Bard was working at Esgaroth Café and Bar. It was a slow night, comfortable. Thranduil had written first, the usual question about his day. As they wrote back and forth, a suspicion rose in Bards mind when each time he sent a message the mobile of the businessman gave that little vibrating sound.

Well…


End file.
